Boom Shield
The Boom Shield was a bullet and explosive resistant shield wielded by Locust Maulers in Gears of War 2. Bearing the Locust insignia, it consisted of a central oval-shaped body with four retractable plates. The Boom Shield protected the user from head-on damage caused by bullets and explosions. The shield itself was highly resistant to damage, capable of taking direct hits from the Boomshot Grenade Launcher, the Booshka Grenade Launcher, and Bolo Grenades without any loss of usability. Gameplay Campaign The Boom Shield was mainly used and dropped by Maulers, but Drones and Gears are capable of using the shield as well. Maulers, Drones and Gears will crouch behind the shield to reduce exposure to damage, severely limiting movement speed. While the Mauler can use an explosive flail in conjunction with the shield, Drones and Gears are limited to using only pistols, such as the Gorgon Burst Pistol, the Snub Pistol and the Boltok Pistol. Users can still use melee attacks and obtain ammo. Boom Shields can be dropped by switching weapons in the inventory away from the pistol. Boom Shields also protect the user against Razorhail. A player will automatically lift the shield when in Razorhail; however, the player cannot use any weapon while using the shield against Razorhail. The Boom Shield has a unique execution when a player presses 'Y' near a downed enemy. The player's character will raise the Boom Shield with both arms and crush/smash the enemy's spine. The shield also allows use of a pistol's zoom capability. Boom Shields are not limited to use as personal shields; they can be planted into the ground, creating cover for any player. Players can take cover on both sides of the Boom Shield at the same time. Unlike regular cover, players can move over the Boom Shield even if a player is taking cover on the other side. However, Boom Shields planted into the ground can be kicked down, even if a player is taking cover behind it. Possessing a Boom Shield does not make any character impervious to all damage. Shield users are vulnerable from the sides, back, and the feet, which are not protected in any way from gunfire. Mortars are capable of bypassing the Boom Shield by raining down bombshells from above. Bolo Grenades can kill shield users if they explode behind the user. Players also suffer a decrease in mobility as their walking and turning speed decreases, and are incapable of performing combat rolls or moving into or over cover. However, players still retain the ability to Roadie Run, though at a reduced speed. RAAM's Shadow The shields that the Mauler Elite's use act as guns in a sense. Whenever the player is shot at, the player can aim at the enemies and kill them with the enemy's own bullets. Multiplayer Horde A common tactic in Horde mode is to collect Boom Shields from dead Maulers and use them to block entrances into the player's safe zone. Boom Shields must be picked up at the beginning of every round to prevent it from disappearing, although it does not have to be replanted into the ground to prevent it from disappearing. Due to a patch, the Boom Shield can now be kicked down no matter which direction it is facing. It is advised to plant them with small spaces in between the shield and cover or another shield. This allows the smaller enemies to slip through to be killed by players while the Boomers are rendered immobile in front of the shields. However, the Mauler is able to harm or kill players with its flail, regardless of the presence of a Boom Shield or not. The Boomers are only rendered immobile and can still attack with an explosive flail or any ranged weapon. The multiplayer maps Avalanche, Pavilion, Ruins, and Day One all have a Boom Shield spawn. Other maps can have Boom Shield spawns if the Weapon Spawning option is set to 'Cycle'. Beast The Mauler wields the Boom Shield and an explosive flail. You can use the Boom Shield to block off any attack from the COG. A good strategy with the Boomshield (Only possible if you're playing locally or if you have a Mic) would to be have an ally stand behind the Mauler; this will reduce the damage that he takes and allows them to advance more easily, while retaining the ability to shoot. If you are low on health however, it's good to hold the shield down and stand next to cover. This assists you and whoever is in that cover, making it so the person using it takes little to no damage at all and you get your left/right side covered from damage. Glitches The Boom Shield is the cause of many glitches. As of Title Update 2, the barrier glitch has been fixed. As of Title Update 3, the glitch enabling players to wield a two-handed weapon with the Boom Shield has also been fixed, as well as the balcony glitch on Day One. However, the Blood Drive glitch may still work. Barrier In Horde mode, you can use the shield to block enemies like Boomers or Bloodmounts from getting into your location. The down side is that you can't get ammo and you need to pick it up after every wave or it vanishes. There is also a very useful glitch with the Boom Shield on the map Day One. If you obtain a Boom Shield and then go to the balcony above the arcade, then you can plant it on one of the balconies corners that have no cover and jump over it to get off the balcony. This glitch is a useful way as an escape route. Blood Drive In a private match (or in Horde mode) on Blood Drive, if you plant a shield on one of the steps coming down from a spawn and take cover when your friend is in front of you (or another player) and try to mantle, you will glitch under the map, only being able to die from a suicide or being shot from one of the grenade spawns (players can shoot through the grates/pipes in those rooms). Dual-Wield It is possible for a player to wield the Boom Shield with a weapon other than pistols. The player will see the shield on his/her screen, but spectators, teammates, and enemy players can not see the shield (excluding the host of a game). Note that the sniper scope and the Hammerburst scope can not be used with the Boom Shield, as it will not zoom, and the aim will not be calibrated. This can be especially useful as it lures enemies to attack you, but they will not be dealing any damage because they cannot see the shield. This is extremely hated by gamers, who usually file a complaint after the match. However, this glitch is widely accepted by players in Horde mode, since you are not facing players but AI. Some veteran players have been known to teach newer players to use this glitch in Horde as it will not only give the squad an advantage but will also increase the survivability of someone who's new to Horde. Players are still advised to avoid using this glitch in matchmaking and keep it isolated to Horde mode. In Gears of War: Judgment, it is possible to pick up a shield, or a meatshield, and wield two-handed weapons. Special melees, like the chainsaw and bayonet, are disabled, and two-handed weapon accuracy decreases. Second zoom for two handed weapons (Longshot, Hammerburst, etc.) is also disabled. Pavilion During matchmaking, the doors at the rear of Pavilion are usually closed, creating fair gameplay as well as a safe place to spawn. The door glitch involves getting the Boom Shield from the middle spawn point and placing it directly in front of the door. You can then mantle over the shield, through the door, and into the enemy spawn point. This is extremely useful and extremely annoying in gametypes like Guardian. Second Boom Shield A new glitch has arisen with Title Update 3. Players who pick up a Boom Shield may encounter a glitch in which they pick up a second shield after dropping or planting the first into the ground. This second Boom Shield stays attached to the player's left arm, and can be seen by others. The player can use other weapons with this second shield attached, but it does not act as a shield. It does not block damage, but bullets will still make the deflection noises when they hit the second Boom Shield. The second shield does get in the way of a player's aim by blocking a portion of the zoom screen. If a player picks up a Mulcher or Mortar and drops it, they cannot pick it back up. The shield will randomly disappear in battle. Currently, it is unknown of how to get rid of the second Boom Shield glitch other than by dying, as well as what causes the glitch and why and when it disappears. Security If you place the shield at the lasers on either the right or left side where the Mulcher/Mortar spawn is, you can actually mantle over the lasers without being harmed, unless you didn't place it right. However, this only works in custom matches. You can also use this glitch on Fuel Station as well as in a custom match if you place the shield in between the fence at the top of the lift. You can use it like the balcony glitch on Day One, However, if not placed right, this can lead to a quick death. Tips *As stated above, the Boom Shield can be kicked over. No matter which way you plant the shield, enemy infantry can kick it down. *The Boom Shield can be used to block razorhail in the campaign as well as on the Hail map (if you switch to custom weapons). You cannot shoot while blocking hail and are vulnerable to damage. *The Scorcher is a useful weapon to counter the Boom Shield due to its spread fire capability. *The One-Shot is the only weapon so far that can shoot through the Boom Shield and kill the enemy wielding it. However, to achieve this effect, the One-Shot must be perfectly active reloaded. Appearances *''Gears of War: Judgment'' *''RAAM's Shadow'' *''Gears of War 2'' *''Gears of War 3'' Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of the Locust Horde Category:Gears of War 2 weapons Category:Gears of War 3 weapons Category:Gears of War: Judgment weapons